


Further Down The River

by kashmir



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Ang. Un-betaed. All mistakes mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Further Down The River

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ang. Un-betaed. All mistakes mine.

One evening, after a vicious day or shooting, Shia makes his way back to his trailer. As he opens the door and sighs, he thinks of how he wants nothing more than to get home and sleep for about eight days. Straight.

But when he opens the door, he sees Megan sitting on his couch, still wearing her costume, face and arms covered with dirt and grime. He smiles at her and closes the door.

"Megan, uh, what's up?"

She gets up, still smiling and slinks over to stand in front of him, placing a hand on his chest.

Shia feels his heart pound as he falls back against the door with a metallic clank. Megan looks up at him and presses closer, her breath smelling sweet, a bit like apples. "I am so goddamned tired of keeping my hands to myself. That's what's up, Shia."

Shia gulps and can't decide what to do with his hands. "Um, uh, Megan... uh..." He trails off and she huffs, crowds against him until every over-heated inch of her is pressed against him.

"Take me back to that tiny little bed in the back and fuck me till I'm sore, Shia. I know you feel it, too," she says, running her hands down below his waistline, hand fluttering along his sudden erection.

Shia squeaks and bites his lip but he nods then lets her lead him back to what passes as the bedroom. She pushes him on the bed once inside and strips out of her costume, her teeth biting deep into her lush bottom lip. Shia can't do anything but sit up on his elbows, watching, rapt, as his co-star, his on-screen love interest, crawls towards him on the bed, naked and wanting him.

She straddles his stomach and he whimpers, can feel her heat and wetness through the layers of his sweatshirt and tee shirt. She rips open his jeans, buckle clanging and tugs them down, along with his underwear. She wraps a hand around his cock and he feels his eyes cross as they slide shut. She giggles when he moans and then she bends down, licks across the tip once before pulling back. Shia whines and opens his eyes back up to watch her produce a condom from the now rumpled bed covers. He realizes distantly that Megan planned this, planned on seducing him and he has to fight from coming all over her stomach and thighs.

Megan winks and rips the foil wrapper open, rolling on the latex with a practiced touch. He is panting now, his hands cupping her gorgeous, tan hips, his eyes drawn to the tiny tattoo inked onto her skin, low on her hip, right above her thigh. She sits up on her knees and takes his cock in hand, guides him inside. She closes her eyes and braces herself on his stomach, nails scratching as she pushes the damp cotton of his shirts out of the way. Shia digs his fingers into the plump skin of her ass and bites his lip, wanting to make this last.

She starts rocking her hips, slow, deep and Shia feels his brain shut down and raw instinct take over. He arches into her, just needing more, the words _tight_ and _hot_ and _heat_ and _Megan_ and _nownownow_ replaying over and over and over in his brain. Megan is whimpering above him, hips rolling sinuously and he arches hard, once, twice and she shivers, eyes falling open. "Shia... I.. god, I need it harder... Please.."

He nods and lets her pull off, rolling onto her back. Shia sits up, rips off his shirts and kneels between her outstretched thighs, placing a soft kiss to the quivering skin of one leg before bending down and parting the glistening pink folds of her pussy with his tongue, tasting the salt deep tang of girl and the sharp bite of the latex. Megan moans and arches at the contact, hands scrambling against his dirty hair.

He sucks on her clit for a few minutes, feeling her getting wetter and listening as she moans and cries out above him before pulling away. Shia smirks at the picture she presents, legs spread wantonly, skin slick with sweat, chest heaving as he licks up over her stomach, tongue flicking at her nipples before capturing her lips as he thrusts back inside of her.

It doesn't take long after that for either of them. She shakes apart beneath him, nails digging red tracks into the skin of his back as her cunt ripples around him with her orgasm. He bites almost through his lip when he comes moments later, shuddering hard as he spills inside the condom before he slumps against Megan, panting hard.

They lay there together, both trying to catch their breath, Megan's hands running softly up and down Shia's sides. She presses a kiss to his hear and chuckles.

"God, that was worth the wait." He huffs out a laugh at her soft words and picks his head up to look at her.

"Wanna do it again some time?" She smiles and nods before running a soft hand down his cheek.

"How about in twenty minutes when I head back to my hotel to shower? I could use some company." Megan winks and Shia grins then nods as he sits up.

"Good deal. Car service is probably waiting for me anyway. Wanna ride together?" He asks, shrugging back into his filthy tee shirt.

Megan nods and gets up. They dress in silence before heading to the front of the trailer. Shia stops right inside the door, Megan's fingers already on the handle. "Wait."

She turns and he presses a soft kiss to her lips, then beams. "Ok. We can go now."


End file.
